


fast forward (but please rewind)

by lambchoppers



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Alexander Hamilton Being an Asshole, Alexander Hamilton is George Washington & Martha Washington's Adopted Son, Annoyed John Laurens, Bottom Alexander Hamilton, Enemies to Lovers, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Gay Alexander Hamilton, He actually is Okay Here, Henry Laurens' A+ Parenting, I Am Really Not Sure What This Is, I just wanted to write even though I can't, Jealous Alexander Hamilton, Jealous John Laurens, M/M, Maybe Smut? Who Knows?, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Time Travel, Top John Laurens, bisexual john laurens, maybe comedy, slowest of burns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:48:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25612327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lambchoppers/pseuds/lambchoppers
Summary: a story in which john and alex go forward in time together ten years later, courtesy of their college's technology department.except they hate each other and the future might not be as great as they expect it to be.enemies to lovers and time travel!au
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Theodosia Prevost Burr, Alexander Hamilton & Charles Lee, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, George III of the United Kingdom & John Laurens, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, John Laurens & Maria Reynolds, Maria Reynolds/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Thomas Jefferson/James Madison
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28





	1. introduction

Alexander Hamilton is what most people would call a heartthrob. His looks resemble those of a god, with his dark brown hair and eyes, a dark shade of brown that captivate anyone who looks into them. The slight stubble of a goatee that made the ladies swoon and the guys' hearts race, not very many people being able to pull it off. And his smile, shining as bright as the sun on a day where there were no clouds, giving the poor sun a run for its money. Alex is not an idiot. He knows how good looking he is and maybe, he /sometimes/ uses it to his advantage. Like that one time when he asked to borrow a pencil in Biology and everyone, including the professor, offered him one. Or that other time when he happened to be really hungry and posted on his Twitter that he was, in fact, "#starving, but broke" and ended with over two hundred dollars in his Pay Pal account. He found it nice that so many people cared for him, since it was not like this in Nevis. It wasn’t like he remembered anyway, being adopted around age five by the Washingtons. From what he did remember, it was very little. His father had left both him and his mother to rot for no apparent reason at all. His mother, however.. He loved his mother. She did everything she could for Alex, teaching him everything she ever knew and everything she thought would be of importance to him. That was before she got sick, which all went by too quickly. He only gave her one last hug before she passed away in his arms. A month later, he was put into an orphanage and sent to Virginia, where the Washingtons had adopted him into their family. He was not the only child of theirs, though. A boy around the same age named Lafayette was adopted from France right before Alex was introduced, which caused them to be the best of friends. They went through every trial and tribulation together, including the times where Martha taught them how to speak English and when they had to put their newly taught skills to the test. The two of them learned fairly quick and it was just another battle to put behind them. With every big challenge, they had each other. It was like that with Pre-K, Elementary School, Junior High, and then High School. Both of them graduating with the highest honors in their class. Plenty of pictures were taken that day, but there's a special one that both Alex and Lafayette took with them on their way to college. The picture being of them, Martha, and George with tears in his eyes. Although when you ask him if he was crying, he likes to say that the flash was too bright. It made them all laugh, because they knew that was nowhere near the truth. Alex was the happiest he could be. With his brother and his parents, his life was a dream. Although, that was before he had met John Laurens.

Now, John Laurens was what most would associate with 'silent, but deadly'. Deadly being a slight derivative from drop dead gorgeous. Light green eyes, curly brown hair to his shoulders, and freckles that decorated his tanned cheekbones made him everyone's dream boy. Although, he was definitely not searching to be in a relationship, since he was too busy trying to make a name for himself. If he were to follow in his father's footsteps, he easily could take the law path and go up the multiple levels to become a senator. But he wanted to be a doctor, he wanted to help those in need get better and be their source of hope. His father not minding his degree choice, only wanting the best for his oldest son. In which, John was forever grateful for, not knowing what to do if he had a father that dictated his every move. He didn’t ever find the need to speak up for himself. Everything was always good to him and he never had to say what he wanted to change. Being that way, he got dubbed with the quote, “silent but deadly”. John always asked one of his three friends what the deadly part was about, but she would just giggle and shoo it away, saying “It’s no big deal!”. He only talked to those in his friend group, which consisted of Theodosia Bartow (Theo), Elizabeth Schuyler (Eliza), and Hercules Mulligan (Herc). Theo being the one to shrug off the question about his silent but deadly personality. John could have thousands of other friends, but he found himself being happy with the three that he had. They all had their own way of connecting and making memories that John couldn't fathom doing with anyone else. The four of them had been friends since freshman year of high school, which could have been before but John didn't move from South Carolina until then. South Carolina was very different from Virginia, John immediately discovered as he stepped from the airplane. It was so much more progressive and nobody held back on their thoughts. Unlike how everyone in South Carolina still lived in the early 1900s and knew that manners were the only way to show that you had some sort of decency. Henry Laurens, his father, made sure that 'Please' and 'Thank you' were engraved in his brain, not forgetting 'Yes, Ma'am' or 'No, Sir'. As well as being as polite as you can to everyone you cross paths with, because it was number one: The Southern Mentality and number two: Bridges that were built should never be burned. After all, it was how Senator Laurens made his name and got to come to Virginia. Leaving all the bigotry and ignorance behind to move on to something bigger both for him and his children. It made John happy to get a change of scenery, thinking that since everything was going great now, it was only going to continue. That was before he met Alexander Hamilton, the bane of his existence.

—————————————————————

“Hey! Hey! Did you guys hear that the science department is doing like a big science thing?!” Eliza’s long hair looking anything but well put and her chest moving in triple time to catch the oxygen she lost on the way over from running down several flights of stairs. Her words coming out through every gasp of breath, placing a hand against her heart to make sure it didn't pop out. 

Two of the others were already talking and eating breakfast, knowing that Eliza was going to be late because she liked to look around at all the events the university was having. She had done the same thing everyday for a year, all of them now being sophomores and very used to her antics. She wanted to be involved in everything she could get her hands on, wanting to put herself out there and in the loop. Hercules slid her a tray, accompanied with one double chocolate muffin and a bottle of white milk. She looked at Hercules gratefully, reaching over to give his hands a gentle squeeze before she took a swig of the milk. The milk came out too fast, dripping from the corners of her lips and onto her baby blue skirt.

Theodosia grabbed a napkin from the pile in the center and went to wipe the milk from the other girl’s lips, letting out a loud laugh. Her blonde curls jumping up and down while she wiped the remnants of the milk, beautiful dark skin glistening and a smile took over her face. “Liza, come on. You would think at 20 years old that you would stop making a mess all over yourself!” Once she was done with that, she moved to Eliza’s hair and put it in a neat braid. She was more or less the mom out of the four of them, used to taking care of her other siblings when her parents went to work. Since she moved into the dorms with Eliza, it wasn’t often that she saw her siblings. So, it was with those three that she treated as such. It wasn’t like she minded it though. She loved it as much as she loved her best friends and that was a lot.

Eliza sat quietly before laughing as well, shaking her head once Theodosia took her spot next to her. “I am sorry! I am just so excited about this science thing! It’s so sciencey!” Normally, she would use more appropriate terms but this was nothing like she seen before and she had to let her best friends know. 

“Forgive me for trying to understand but.. doesn’t the science department always do something “sciencey”?” Hercules asked once he finished his peanut butter and banana sandwich, putting up air quotations when he repeated the word Eliza so elegantly used. 

Hercules was seen as someone that could be dangerous if they came at him wrong. He was tall and mostly serious, having a smile on his face once in a blue moon. Plus, he played any sport that he could get his hands on. Currently, playing football and becoming the most popular athlete in the school. So, lots of people were bound to see him as intimidating and hard to talk to. He was anything but that, however. He was a giant teddy bear to those who knew him and he always tried to make sure that everything was going as smooth as possible. 

“Well, obviously! But, Hercules, this is new! They are building a big machine and it’s said that it is supposed to travel—“ Eliza was cut off in the middle of her sentence by a tray slamming on the table and angry grumbling from the other side of Hercules, her eyes shifting over to see an apple juice bottle turned on its side right into a stack of the pancakes. 

Both Hercules and Theodosia’s head turned to see a fuming John Laurens gripping his tray for dear life, knuckles turning white at how hard the grip was. His face was red from the apparent anger, body shaking as well from the amount that was taking over him. It being a different view than everyone else got to witness besides them. The three pairs of brown eyes moved from one another, silently asking, “Whose turn is it this time”. This occurrence wasn’t anything new, happening every day for the past year. John had never got this mad unless he was dealing with one person in particular and all of them knew who exactly to blame. Alexander Hamilton. That, though, the least of their worries right now.

Eliza lost very quiet game of Rock, Paper, Scissors. The game they usually played to make difficult decisions, which worked almost always. Her throwing up Rock while the other two threw up Paper, which made her a sore loser: her middle finger pointed upwards as she moved over to John’s side. Slowly, she placed one hand on his broad back and the other on his left hand, thumb gently rubbing the newly pale knuckles in an attempt to dissipate the anger. Her voice came out in a whisper, anything she said sounding like music to anyone she spoke to. “Hey, Jack Jack. What happened this time?” Her tiny body scooted closer to John’s, hand still attached to his. Jack Jack was a nickname she had gotten from the movie, The Incredibles. It was the first movie that they all watched together, being the beginning of a great friendship.

It took him a moment to answer, not realizing that she was asking him a question and that he needed to respond. Taking a deep breath, the grip on his tray loosened and his hand took Eliza’s in his own, bringing it up to his lips to leave a kiss on the back of it. It was something that he did for both Eliza and Theo, a sweet gesture for his gratitude. He would’ve done the sweet gesture to Hercules too, but Hercules always said that his boyfriend was the jealous type. It was even worse because he was French, which John had noticed. Everything about Lafayette was extremely different, the way he had danced with words to make everyone befriend him to the way he was just so breathtaking in all aspects. Also he treated Hercules as if the ground he walked on was gold. It was everything that he deserved. So John, not wanting to make anyone upset at all, even more so Lafayette, settled with a hug for Hercules and the other male knew it meant just as much.

Keeping a soft hold on her hand, he looked up at her and then his other two best friends. He let out a shaky sigh and nodded, trying to gather all his thoughts before speaking. Theodosia, Hercules, and Eliza waited patiently, knowing that if he didn’t organize his thoughts, it would come out much more worse than he would have intended it to be. After a minute or so, he cleared his throat and frowned. It was then the others knew that the situation was That bad.

“Alexander decided that it was best to ask if anyone had a piece of gum in Math. Mind you, I am okay with people getting a piece of gum from one of their friends and you know.. continuing on with the lesson. However, that did not happen at all. Everybody seemingly knew that he was going to ask for that and offered their gum for him to pick from. I, on the other hand, did not have gum and I really didn’t care about it either.” Once John said the last sentence, heads started shaking from side to side, knowing how this was going to end up.

His grip got a bit tighter while reminiscing the events, quickly realizing he was still holding onto Eliza’s hand before relaxing it once more. The tips of his ears were growing red and his feet began to tap on the marble like tile, getting pissed off just thinking about it. “Once Alexander noticed that I was the only one who didn’t offer my hand in marriage, like always, he decided to say he no longer had a need for it while looking at me. That led to everyone figuring out I was the reason to why he changed his mind and they all spent the rest of the class period glaring at me! It’s like all of them would thank Alexander if he spat on them and then never shower, because Alexander’s spit is ‘so precious’! What! Should I get on my knees in front of everyone and claim, “Alexander Hamilton is my savior” like all of them think?! I am so sick and tired of him thinking he’s a god! He’s nothing but a low life fucking piece of-“

“A low life fucking piece of what? Spit it out, Laurens. Or would you rather me spit on you, hm? I am sure if nobody else would mind, you wouldn’t either, right? My spit is so precious, like you said?” And there the Devil was right in the flesh, a smirk glued on his features as he stared at the frustrated male. John wanted to punch it off, to make sure that he’d never see it again. He knew that the others were trying to warn him of Satan’s presence while he was ranting. He felt Eliza’s hand place more pressure than she ever has. He knew Hercules was mouthing something comparable to ‘shut up’ but because of his not worthy eyesight, he thought he was mouthing something like ‘Santa’s Hut’. Which was weird to him, because there had to be at least two months until Christmas. Also, he couldn’t miss the way Theo’s heel dug into his sneaker to stop the tapping that was his metronome for the anger infused language. 

All his friends were trying to help, but it didn’t do anything at all. Alexander always walked past their table, dropping off Lafayette to eat breakfast with his boyfriend. It usually was a painless process. Alexander saying his goodbyes to his brother, saying hello to everyone else including John (he also sent John a wink, but tried not to acknowledge it since he wanted to keep his breakfast down) and then he went on his way. Alexander never said more than a word to him, not until today that is. 

John stood up and made his way to Alexander, standing face to face with the person he hated most in his life. Eliza tried to stop him with a hard tug at his hand, but it was obviously no match for his strength. Nothing, not even his father’s quotes, was going to stop the intense hatred for Alex. That said, everyone at the table stared in shock at the brewing pot of trouble that was happening right in front of their eyes.

“A low life fucking piece of shit, Alexander. Maybe if you had some manners and let me finish, you would’ve heard that.” His voice came out harsh and bitter, each word full of poison for the smug male standing in front of him. John hoped that Alex caught the hint and would leave him alone. He really wanted to eat his pancakes.

Though, the next chain of events went all too quickly and it was something that none of them could ever forget. Once John was done speaking, Alex stared at him. There was a range of emotions that flickered through his dark eyes and his gaze moved to John’s lips, which John barely comprehended before Alex’s lips ended up on his and his eyes grew wide in surprise. 

The kiss was a simple peck, but it wasn’t what he was expecting at all. Alex’s hands were holding each side of his face, soft on his cheeks. His lips were just as soft, if not softer and was that cherry chapstick? Does he always wear that flavor or does he have different ones? Why was his heart beating so quickly? John could feel his eyes almost come to a close before he came back to his senses. His arms automatically shoved Alex to the ground as hard as he could, too startled at what just happened. 

Lafayette ran over to his sibling immediately afterwards, checking for any damage because of the stupid action that he had just done. Alex was not hurt in the slightest, a slight smile on his face when he saw the look on John’s face. Alex had did exactly what he planned and it worked in his favor. Thanking Lafayette for checking on him, he stood up and dusted himself off. He, then, blew a kiss at the statue of a man before him, heading on his way as if he did his normal routine.

John’s friends were all gaping like fishes, not knowing how to even comfort their best friend who was clearly struggling. They knew that one of them should go over and try to snap him out of his shock, but there was no point if they were also in it. Lafayette was too busy taking pictures of Hercules in this state. Alex not bothering him in the slightest, since his brother was always unpredictable. Hercules like this though? It was quite new and unusual to him. He also found it very cute, so he took a mental note to tease him about it later.

It took about five minutes before Theodosia finally closed her mouth and got up from her seat, taking hold of John’s hand to lead him back to his chair. Once she got him to sit down, she placed a hand underneath both Eliza’s and Hercules’ chin, closing their mouth for them. Their eyes shifted to the spot where it all happened to where John was occupying now while he stared in space. None of them could figure out a way to come along the subject once they all came back to reality. They were all stepping on glass, feeling the multitude of emotions coming from John, except for one, of course.

Lafayette moved to the empty spot next to his lover’s best friend, cutting a piece of the uneaten pancakes that wasn’t impacted by the bottle of juice. A hum of delight coming from the depths of his throat, giddiness flowing through him as he continued to eat. As soon as happiness was felt from Lafayette, John looked over and noticed that all of his breakfast was gone. The pancakes and apple juice that he had bought with his own money.

His hands were now in fists, thinking of nothing but the thing that he was going to do as soon as time allowed it.

John Laurens was going to kill Alexander Hamilton.


	2. maria

It was two weeks after the whole kissing incident. Everybody in that entire university looked at John differently. Some would glare, others would stare like he was suddenly growing another head from his neck. He couldn't say that he wasn't expecting the weird reaction. Alexander was someone that captured the hearts of people just by a glance. All except John, of course. That said, he often took the longer routes to his classes, just so he didn't have to cross paths with any of Alex's cult followers. All he wanted was for everyone to just forget about what happened. He wanted to continue being normal John Laurens, the one that never got a second glance or the one who wouldn't be associated with Alexander Hamilton. 

"Hey, Laurens!" A very close shout of his name was heard from behind him while he was making his way to his last and final class of the day, Mr. Adams' English class. It was the only voice that he wished that he never have to hear again besides that of the current president of the United States. John loathed that man, almost as much as the one behind him. It happened to be only wishful thinking, since Alexander wasn't going to leave him alone any time soon and Donald Trump was still in office, last time he checked. John's feet quickened, hoping that if he ignored the yell, Alex would catch the hint and let him be. 

Luck was not on his side today. Just like every day since he met Alexander Hamilton.

With all of his focus on trying to not face Hamilton, his body collided with one standing in front of him. Papers flew everywhere along with a book, folder, and journal that he had been carrying for his next class. A string of curse words falling from his lips before he kneeled to the ground, trying to pick up everything and organize it the way it was before. His green eyes were focused at the task that was before him, trying not to ruin his perfect attendance because of this minor inconvenience. John had yet to notice the delicate, graceful hands helping him.

As he was finally double checking for any of the things that he might have missed, he realized that he was missing a book that helped construct essays and did almost all the work John wasn't willing to do. It wasn't like John didn't know how to write or that he didn't want to do it. He just found it all time consuming and he needed as much time as he could get. So when him and his group went to go book shopping for this semester, he knew he had to have a little help. Sure, he had to spend two hundred dollars on a one hundred paged book. And sure, the other three gawked as he paid for that book and his other four books, which racked up to total seven hundred dollars. But it was worth it to John. It would give him more time to study for the things that were bigger than English, because doctors don't use English. They use more important things.. Like Math or Anatomy.

His hands were all over the ground as his head turned multiple directions to see where the book had went. Just as his head was about to turn to the right once more, the book was held out to him. Right in his line of vision. His light eyes must have widened at the sight of the printed work, because giggles were heard immediately after. The sound reminding so much of how Theodosia laughed right after he struggled with something so easy before helping him. She was mean like that, laughing at his despair.

A rose colored blush covered his freckled cheeks once he was on his feet once more, hands moving to gently grab the book that was given to him. John hardly ever did anything funny for people to laugh at, so it always made him embarrassed when someone laughed at him. In an attempt to gather his composure, he cleared his throat and stood up straight, hoping that the blush was barely noticeable by now.

The laughter stopped almost as quick as it started, a delicate hand resting on his forehead as if to check for a fever. The hand, then, moved to John's cheek before dropping it. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion at the touches on his face, eyes finally moving to see who it was in front of him. And he did not regret it for one second.

The girl had dusty brown hair, light tanned skin, and a bright smile which her red lips had brought out even more. Her stance was tall, giving off an aura of confidence that almost made John cower in fear. Her eyes were soft, almost too sweet. But nobody could miss the sparkle of mischief that was dancing within the brown. His eyes moved further down and noticed that she was wearing a dark maroon crop top and jean shorts with some black Converse to top it all off. Taking her all in, John thought that she was stunning. 

"Are you checking me out?" The question was sudden and John didn't even know what to say. Technically, he was checking her out but not in that way! It was just the fact she was breathtaking and there was no way that he would have missed out on seeing her before. As his eyes moved back up to her face, he started to frantically shake his head. He really didn't want to be punched in the face today. The girl started to giggle again, placing a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"Hey! I am kidding. I didn't mean to freak you out, I was just curious!" Along with her bright smile and the gentle hand on his shoulder, John's worries immediately disappeared. He could tell that she was being genuine, which made him happy that his look over didn't result in him getting beaten up by someone he had just met.

John had gotten curious though. Why hadn't he seen this girl before? And, why didn't Eliza, the one that always knew everything about what was going on in the university, tell him? The girl that was in front of him must have understood his confusion, because she gave him an answer to all of the questions that he was thinking.

"I am Maria Reynolds, a sophomore majoring in Psychology. I am actually very new here, today is my very first day! I moved here from New York City. Is Virginia always this hot? I think I immediately got off the plane and was drenched in sweat! Oh, right! I was looking for my first class before I bumped into you. I'm not even sure if I am in the right building or not. My schedule says I have, um... John Adams for Composition Two? Do you know where that is, ...? My God, I don't even know your name! And I am rambling to someone I just met! I am terrible and so so sorry." Maria's cheeks flushed red once she realized what she had done, covering her mouth to make sure that she would shut up.

It wasn't like John minded it, in fact, he was completely in awe. When he had first seen Maria, she looked so confident, but to see her so shy, it made his heart skip a beat. John didn't know why that was, but he really hoped he wouldn't have a heart attack in front of her.

With a hand stretched out in front of him, the roles were now switched. The grin now on his lips and Maria's cheeks almost as red as her lipstick, her eyes fall to the hand that John extended before her hand embraced his own. Once that happened, John decided that he should introduce himself to the extremely talkative girl. "I am John Laurens. Also a sophomore and in the English class that you are looking for. I am, however, majoring in Biology, just so I can get into med school. Also, please don't be sorry. I honestly think you will fit in perfectly." He truly meant it. Maria was not only gorgeous, but also very outgoing. John was sure that she would fit in where she wanted to be.

While he was speaking, the clock in the hallway showed 9:55 in bright neon red numbers, five minutes before John's dreaded class started. His eyes widened before he held Maria's hand tight, starting to run to their now shared class. The two of them avoided several groups and people that were still standing in the hallway, none of them having an ink of urgency in their body. John shook his head when he saw them, turning a corner to arrive at Adams' classroom with two minutes to spare. His chest was moving up and down at a quick pace, trying to catch his breath. Maria, on the other hand, had the widest smile on her face before tugging John's hand inside the classroom. "Come on, Johnny!"

John followed behind her with the dopiest grin on his face and sat down first before Maria sat down next to him. The two of them still holding hands without one of them noticing (or maybe they did.. who knows?). He started talking to Maria about what was currently happening in the class and how they had an essay due at the end of this week. She was listening very intently, mentally jotting everything down so she wouldn't be left behind. Although, that changed when Hercules took the other empty spot next to John and nudged him with his arm, clearing his throat very loudly to interrupt the conversation. 

The two of them turned their head to face Hercules, both of them a bit annoyed at how Hercules made himself known. He didn't mind that though, there were bigger fish to fry. The bigger fish being John holding hands with an unknown girl that he had never seen in his life, which he had noticed as soon as he walked in the classroom. Was she John's girlfriend? Why would he have hid something as big as this from the group? Hercules knew how important relationships were to all of them, because the girls had threw him and Lafayette a party when Herc told them that they were together. It being held at Eliza's big ass house, filled with booze and people. When he was curious, he had to ask Laf about what happened, since he didn't remember anything the next day. That being said, it was absolutely mandatory that John told the group. Plus, he couldn't have missed someone as beautiful as her. Almost immediately, Hercules looked around to see if Lafayette was around, knowing that he would've got smacked upside his head if he was here. Mentally, he wiped his brow before putting his focus on the two in front of him, ready to get down to the bottom of this.

"So, Jack.. Who is this lovely lady? I don't think I have ever had the pleasure of meeting her. Especially if she is your girlfriend, I would have liked to be the first one to know." Hercules spoke through a very forced smile, not being able to be sneaky about what was happening. It kind of hurt his feelings that John kept something as big as this to himself, knowing that once the girls found out, all hell would break loose. He wasn't going to be the one to tell them though, since he wanted John to be the only one on the receiving end of their wrath.

Both of their eyes widened and their entire faces flushed red, wondering why Hercules would have thought that they were together. They had just met today and hardly knew anything about each other. John did know that she was very cute and very interesting, plus she seemed like a person who is very outspoken. That was always a trait he found attractive in his crushes, he found out a long time ago. Wait. Did John just confess having a crush on Maria? How could this have happened within a ten minute timespan? Oh God, the girls were going to kill him. He really hoped his father would get some good food to cater his funeral. Something like Chipotle, since that was one of his favorite restaurants. Or Five Guys. They had awesome burgers and fries.

Maria recognized the alarmed look on John's face, recalling the same look on his face when she asked if he was checking her out. It brought another wave of blush on her face, the smile still there as it had been for most of the time since she had met John. She saw that Hercules's dark eyes were piercing through their held hands, which made her drop John's hand from her grasp. Sitting up in her seat, she laughed nervously and moved a curl behind her ear, a movement she had always done when she got anxious. Maria was absolutely intimidated by Hercules, not knowing if he was super protective over John or not. However, she knew she had to be brave and get over her fears. Precisely, because she wanted to keep John has her friend. He was really cute and kind. He also didn't mind that she talked until her jaw hurt. Maria knew, then, John was one of a kind and that she would undoubtedly fight to keep him in her life.

"Believe it or not, we aren't dating, because today is my first day here. I am Maria Reynolds, Johnny's new friend. Also, I didn't get to catch your name, since you were too busy interrogating Johnny about his personal life." She tilted her head to the side before raising an eyebrow, in a manner that she was challenging Hercules to continue to question John. John was quickly brought back to the real world and away from his pending death when Hercules scoffed in complete disbelief at Maria's remark. Hercules was glaring at her while she smirked at him, knowing that she had won this fight.

Hercules was going to give her a small piece of his mind before Mr. Adams walked in and greeted the class. John thanked whatever being helped him in that moment, whether it was aliens or the leftovers of the Big Bang. He knew he had to give thanks for stopping whatever was about to come out of Hercules's mouth. He could feel Hercules's glare going through him, irritation surrounding him like a cloud. He could also feel his phone buzzing nonstop in the front of his jean pocket while the professor started to talk about the upcoming essay. 

None of this would have never happened if Alexander Hamilton never set foot in his life. The meeting of Maria, his crush, Hercules being so angry he could commit murder right at this moment. He wondered how one person could mess up his life so badly. 

Thanks a lot, Alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> today, we met maria! what do you guys think about her?  
> also thank you so much for all the love i received on the introduction! i appreciate it so much.  
> and i'm not sure how long this story is going to be, because i'm enjoying writing it. plus, this will be very very slow burn for lams  
> and don't worry!! i plan for lams to time travel really soon ;) anyway! hope you enjoyed!  
> p.s. i added more tags.. - lamb <3


	3. alex (and friends)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, guys! i hope you enjoy this one! it's a bit longer than the others, so yeah.  
> i wanted everyone to get something from Alex and see what exactly he is going through :)  
> it's also a bit mess, so i hope everyone gets what's happening and google translate was used since i can't speak anything but english <3  
> !!!! TRIGGER WARNING !!!! : vomiting in this chapter. please read cautiously.

Alex was not happy.

It had been two weeks since he did the most regrettable thing that he has ever done. It definitely taking number one spot over the time he couldn't stop talking about Laf's and Hercules's getting together celebration at dinner and the Washingtons were following along with every word. That was until he told them that he had a little too much to drink and ended up in the backyard of Eliza's house, which caused him to not know where he was. He also told them because of that, he called the cops to find him. Which caused the cops to shut the party down without anyone knowing what for. He finished the story as he laughed, but the Washingtons weren't amused. They trusted their sons, but they didn't think it was right that Alex ruined everyone's fun. So they made him call every single person that was there to apologize. He even had to call Lafayette when he was sitting right next to him. Three hours of torture. After that happened, Alex vowed to himself that would be the worst thing in his life. 

That being before he went and kissed John Laurens. Why did he do it, you ask? If you were John, he would say it was to get under your skin or to annoy you just like normal. If you were Lafayette, he would say that he did it because John spoke so poorly of him. If you were him, however, he would tell you he didn't know why. Sure, all of those reasons had a part to play into why he kissed his arch nemesis, but he didn't know the main reason. And he tried figuring it out. Alex stayed awake until four in the morning the past two weeks, so he could put a stop to the nagging in his head. He went through multiple Google searches, ranging from 'kissed mortal enemy. help.' to 'what if u kissed ur enemy and u kind of liked it????' There was no kind of, though. He liked it. Alex really fucking liked it and he hated that he did. The scene would play over and over again in his mind, knowing in that moment he finally realized how handsome this man truly was. How green John's eyes when he got a good look at them, which he never noticed. He always thought his eyes were hazel, but he saw that they were extremely green when all of his focus was on John's face. How the freckles that were perfectly placed all over his face reminded Alex of bright stars that decorated the dark night sky. How smooth John's skin was when he held his face in his hands, no facial hair being felt whatsoever. How the smell of Old Spice and Mint coming from John was slight, but very prominent at the same time when he was within a few inches of his face. How John's lips were how Alex imagined clouds to feel like, airy and velvety.

This was bad. Extremely bad. There was no way that it was right to enjoy kissing the person you hated the most, let alone think about them to the point where you can't sleep or do anything at all, really. It was on his mind twenty four hours a day. Very much so that he brought his own supplies to school, so he didn't have to talk to his peers. His Twitter was now vacant. The very last post being about why having Kanye West as a president would be a very very bad idea, which went viral due to Kylie Jenner retweeting it. Which didn't matter to him, all that mattered was that all voters picked the most logical choice out of the situation. Reminding him of his dad who he had political arguments with all the time, his mother always intervening to make their dinners somewhat normal. Lafayette always talking about what he and Hercules did that day, being the very definition of whipped. None of them minded it though. They all loved how Lafayette's eyes sparkled just by the thought of his boyfriend and how excited he got. It made Alex a bit jealous, but the happiness for his brother overcame that every time. Alex missed them very much, but he couldn't join them. He had to understand why John Laurens had taken over his mind. He decided that he was first going to apologize to see if that would help any.

Alex wanted to apologize for his actions immediately after it was done, really. But by the way John pushed him to the ground, he knew that his best bet would be to let John calm down and wait a few days. At least until Alex's wrist wasn't so sore from it catching his fall. (in case a fight broke out and he had to use his fists). So, he did. He waited until he felt it was the right time. The right time being about four days after the incident. Alex made sure he rehearsed the apology multiple times beforehand. He never got nervous in front of people. Hell, he was majoring in Law. He had to know how to speak to anyone and everyone if he wanted to be a lawyer, but this is where John was different. His hands got clammy and his throat got dry at the sight of him ever since the kiss. And Alex did not want to get stuck on his words or go on a tangent while in front of Laurens, because that would definitely ruin the confidence that he was known for. It had Alex thinking John had put a hex on him (which he was about 99.9 percent sure that he, in fact, did so since John hated him so much).

Anyway, when that fourth day came, he held his head up high and walked Lafayette to lunch. Alex thought it would be easier to say sorry at lunch, since there was never time to do it in Math. Plus, if he was going to get stuck, he rather it be in front of people he knew rather than ones that just lusted over him. His heart pounded hard against his ribcage, the nervousness taking over his body. Lafayette had noticed and took Alex's hand in his own, not minding the wetness that was now gracing his palms. His brother held his hand tight as they walked into the cafeteria and Alex never felt more grateful to have a brother like Laf in that moment. When they made their way to the lunch table that Alex got very accustomed walking past the last three months, John Laurens was not in sight. The other three sitting down must have noticed Alex looking for him, because they all looked back at their lunch. Nothing being said, since they couldn't betray their best friend's trust. That and John told them that he would pay them all 50 bucks if they covered for him. Which they agreed with, because they all could use an extra fifty bucks.

It went like that every day afterwards. Alex going to their table, John not being there, and nobody saying anything to give him a hint to where John could be. However, that changed when it finally hit two weeks. Alex had it in his mind that he was just going to drop Lafayette at the table and be on his way, tired of not getting any sleep at night because of John. So when he said his goodbyes to Lafayette and everyone, about to be on his way, Eliza reached out and grabbed his hand. Her light brown eyes full of sparkles, Alex knowing that she used them to get whatever she wanted.

"If he isn't in the library, he might be on his way to English. Professor Adams. You might need to hurry, because John is never late to class." Her thumb ran across Alex's knuckles, giving his hand a slight squeeze before letting his hand go. Alex couldn't hold in his thankfulness as he hugged her tight, which caused her to laugh. He released her and quickly hurried to find John. Eliza still had a small smile on her face before she turned back to her friends. Her smile immediately fell off of her face when she saw Theo's and Hercules' faces turn blank what had she had done, knowing that she was going to have to ask her dad for a hundred dollars to cover the money they weren't getting now. 

After going to the library and having the librarian flirt with him while he was looking for John, he finally made his way to the building where Adams' English class was located. A feeling very close to rage started to fill his body starting from his toes and all the way up to the tips of his ears. Alex hated John Adams. Not only because he didn't know how to be personable, but because he was a dick. He always enjoyed learning, especially when it would help him in the long run. So when Alex first had the professor, he was excited. He enjoyed writing as it often was an outlet for him. The first day in that class, he had thought it could be his favorite class and easiest, because of that very reason. That didn't happen at all. As soon as Adams walked in the classroom, Alex got a bad feeling. He took roll and then gave them all a six page essay over Macbeth that would be due that next day. Which Alex didn't mind, because he already read all of Shakespeare's plays and a six page paper was nothing to him. But when he looked around at his classmates, they all looked very concerned. He knew that not everyone had the sources to read it, but it also wasn't in the syllabus that they would be going over it in general. Alex had thought Adams had made a mistake, so when class was over, he politely went up and expressed his and his peer's worries. Adams took a one glance at Alex and told him that he would not be listening to a bastard who wasn't even born in America. Alex's eyes widened at what had left the professor's mouth, tongue almost slipping to say something almost as rude but he held it in. Turning on his heel, he walked out, seething from anger and thinking about how he was going to destroy this man's life.

Once he finished writing his essay, (doing twelve pages just to spite Adams) he wrote a very lengthy letter to the Board of Administration and the Dean. Alex couldn't continue to let, not only a racist, but someone who didn't hear any thoughts that his students had, have a job at this university. He explained the situation and what he was bothered by. He finished it an hour before all the facilities on the campus closed, including the Dean's office. Alex went to deliver it to the Dean himself, wanting to see the problem fixed right in front of his eyes. It wasn't easy though, considering that his assistant had said that he was getting to leave and that she would give it to him in the morning. Alex knew that the change needed to be instant, so he decided to use his charm which ended up working faster than he expected. He was led to the Dean's office, where he was getting all of his things in order before he left. The man hadn't been expecting anyone, so he was quite surprised when he saw Alex. Alex had gave him the letter where he opened and read it all the way through, reading it a few more times just so he didn't misunderstand anything. The Dean looked flabbergasted before letting Alex know he would resolve this matter and to let him know if anything else came up.

The only way the Dean 'resolved the matter' was putting Alex in a different English class, suspending Adams for a week, and fixing the syllabus to give some relief to the other students who chose to stay in his class. Before Alex got transferred to his other class, he had one last thing to do. The next day, he walked up to the desk that sat at the head of the classroom, empty and unoccupied with a nameplate that said 'Professor John Adams'. He had placed his essay at the very top of the pile of papers with a sticky note that read, 'from your favorite bastard, x'. It made him sad that he wouldn't be able to see Adams' reaction to it, since it would have been the first thing that he'd see when he got back. Alex was still very pleased, however, aware it would get under the man's skin for as long as he remained on Earth. He knew he won the battle between the two of them.

Alex hadn't seen the horrid professor since he had sent him on house arrest months ago and he was completely fine with it. He didn't need to deal with the negative vibes that radiated off the man, because he had gotten enough of it from John. Speaking of John, Alex needed to find him. Checking the clock displayed in the hallway, the neon red numbers read 9:50, which meant either John was already in class or he was about to arrive. He shook his head, making himself walk faster so he could catch his enemy. It took him another two minutes before his eyes caught the person that he was looking for. John's hair was tied into a bun and he was wearing a gray sweatshirt with some jeans, his pace lackadaisical as if he noted how much time he had to get there. The glimpse of him making Alex's heart quicken. 

"Hey, Laurens!" A shout slipped passed Alex's lips, mentally flicking himself on the forehead for not thinking before he spoke. It would have been better to approach John quietly and preferably within a few steps of him, so he couldn't run away like he was doing right now. Alex followed after him, trying to keep John from disappearing once more. Even though it didn't work, because when he thought he was close enough to communicate with John, John ran into a girl who stood in front of him. 

He went to go help him because it was his fault in the first place, but the girl was much quicker so he took a step back. And another, and another until he was out of anyone's line of vision, still close enough to hear the conversation. He watched as she blatantly flirted with John, her being anything but subtle. John's eyes glimmered with joy and a smile had matched those when she rambled, Alex wishing that he could be the reason for the happiness John was feeling. 

Alex's own eyes enlarged and his hands went up to his head, realizing that he was in immense trouble. He stumbled backwards until he could turn himself around, no longer worrying about apologizing since what he was going through was more important.

Did Alex have a crush on John? No. He couldn't have one on him. They hated each other, like sincerely. This wasn't like some trashy high school movie where the enemies fall in love, because they bonded over something ridiculous. First, they were in college. Second, the two of them had nothing in common. And third, John would never even give Alex the time of day to make that happen. Maybe, Alex was just feeling sick. Yeah, that's it. It had to be, since he only digested Twinkies the past week and a half. Along with cups of coffee, since he needed to be kept awake during his classes. He was definitely going to text his mother to cook a good dinner, so he could get some actual food in his stomach.

When Alex was going through his internal struggle, his feet led him to where they thought he should go. Which was to a bench in front of the English building, so he listened and took a seat. The sun was beaming down, the birds were singing, the flowers were growing and all Alex wanted to do was throw up. His eyes shut and his head leaned back to gently hit the mental of the bench, not feeling the presence that was next to him.

"You alright?" The voice was strong and self-assured, much like how his own was when he was at his best. Alex wasn't sure when he would get back to there, because he honestly felt like he had to be going insane. He told himself when he was ready to get up that he should go to the nurse, so he could hear a professional's word. That and he hoped they had better snacks than Twinkies.

He nodded to answer his question, opening his eyes to put a name to the voice. He would've said something, but Alex really didn't want to throw up in front of this man. The tone of voice matched the way that the man looked. His jet black hair was slicked back, his face was clean shaven, and his eyes were full of power but serene at the same time, all of his focus on Alex. It made him cower a bit before he scooted over, assuming that the guy didn't know how dominant his aura was. It had been a few minutes of silence between the two of them. He felt the other's gaze on the side of his face while Alex looked up at the sky, longing to be a bird so he could fly away. 

"You are that guy who made the cops crash Eliza Schuyler's party, right? Alexander Hamilton, the university's most famous and attractive socialite?" Alex slowly looked over at the guy with a frown. He had thought he had done other things that were more worthy of attention. Like, making Thomas Jefferson cry after a debate match or being at the top of the entire school for a year and some months. The party happened almost a year ago, but here people are still remembering it. The second part of the question was one that he could relate with, almost. He was the university's most famous socialite, but most attractive? No, no, no. There was absolutely no way he could compare to John Laurens, even if John wasn't a socialite. John was model material, did anybody even look at him? Alex should help. Fuck, should he get a picture from one of John's friends and plaster it all over the walls of the university? Everyone needed to know how hot John was. 

Pulling his phone out, he pressed on his messaging app, ready to text Lafayette to ask one of John's friends for him before he dropped his phone in his lap. Oh, God. He was really going insane. Alex called John hot and he didn't even second guess himself? Plus, he was seemingly turning into a crazed fan of his nemesis. A long, frustrated groan and mutters of Spanish were rolling off of his tongue, forgetting about both the guy and his questions. With Alex being fluent in three languages, French, Spanish, and English, he never was able to use any of the other languages unless he was speaking to Lafayette. But that was just French. Alex could never find anybody else that spoke Spanish, so he usually kept it to himself. That being until he got so angry, he switched languages within a blink of an eye.

Alex went on for a few minutes before he stopped cursing himself to the next dimension. The staring from the man next to him didn't die down, bringing a wrath that he had never felt. He probably wouldn't have been as mad if he wasn't dealing with John Laurens, but sadly he was and this guy had to be on the receiving end of it all. "Literally on any other day, I would be Alexander Hamilton, the guy who messed up Eliza's party. But right now, I am very much annoyed. Not only am I having my fucking midlife crisis at twenty years old, but you are staring at me and questioning me like I committed a crime! Is there something on my face? Am I pretty to you?! What is it! God, _¡Qué pesado eres! Deja ya de controlarme!_ Leave me alone!" 

The man was now wearing a smirk, eyes still glued on Alex. Although at this point, they travelled up and down along Alex's body, not even trying to be discreet about checking him out. Alex's fists clenched at what he was seeing, ready to introduce his knuckles to the guy's sharp jawline. "Charles? Alex? Is everything good over here?" Their eyes turned to meet Aaron Burr, one of the university's patrol officers. Alex had met Aaron more times than he admit, his mouth getting him in the most trouble. Burr didn't mind though, he always found it a joy to see Alex and the two of them became friends over the amount of times Aaron saved Alex from getting his ass beat. He opened his mouth to say something, but the disrespectful guy, had beaten him to it.

"Ah, yes, everything is perfect, Burr. Alex was telling me how his day was going, but he is kind of upset." Aaron wasn't believing a word that Charles had said, since he went over to Alex and placed a gentle hand on his forehead. Fuck. He felt the little of what he ate come up his esophagus much too quickly, not being able to stop from embarrassing himself. So, within a blink of an eye, his body doubled over and released all of the contents of Twinkies and coffee he ate that morning. He tried holding it back until he could make it to a bathroom. But Aaron's gesture reminded Alex too much of what he viewed earlier. The way her hand was placed on his forehead before moving to the other areas on his face, the way John looked at her as if she held the moon in her eyes, the way John gave her his undivided attention. 

Alex started to cry. He felt pathetic, feeling this way for someone that he should hate. He knew once he got home, he would tell his mother to give him the longest hug. For right now though, Alex would have to settle for Aaron wiping away his tears and placing an arm around his torso to lift him up. Burr did so easily, but someone added themselves to the equation. Charles placed Alex's arm around his shoulder to help the crying man stand. The three of them walked to the nurse's office, Burr talking over his Walkie Talkie to get a custodian in front of the English building. They all arrived at the office within two minutes, Alex thankful for the help because he wasn't sure if he could make it here by himself. The two men sat him on the bed before Burr said he would be in touch with Alex later, needing to see if a janitor was cleaning up the mess.

The nurse gave her attention to Alex as soon as he walked in, checking his temperature and doing all the routine things she had to do when she got a sick student. It was a fifteen minute process, but Charles had stayed there the entire time. Alex knew that he was missing class just to stay here, so he tried to get him out. Charles shook his head slightly with a grin, saying he would be fine if he missed one class. He frowned and shrugged, not really caring if someone ruined their grade just because of him. After she checked his blood pressure, she said that Alex didn't have a fever and nothing was out of wack. She, however, wrote him a note and said that she would send it to his professors that he had for the rest of the day, so he could go home. She gave him well wishes and told him to let her know if he was still feeling bad the next day. Alex nodded and went to get off the bed, but Charles repeated what he did earlier and walked Alex all the way to the front office where Lafayette was pacing back and forth.

Lafayette embraced him with all the love that he felt for Alex, which made Alex feel so much better already. His brother stepped back after a few seconds, concern clouding his eyes like a storm in the distance as he took Alex's face in his hands. " _mon Alex, ça va? J'étais tellement inquiète lorsque le bureau m'a appelé et m'a dit que vous étiez malade._ "

" _Je vais bien, Laf. Twinkies and Coffee n'est pas un bon plan de repas. Pouvons-nous rentrer à la maison, s'il vous plaît?_ " Alex spoke quietly, throat sore from what happened earlier. Lafayette nodded before taking Alex's hand in his own and making his way to the door with a purpose, wanting to get Alex home as soon as possible.

Alex stopped Lafayette for a second though, turning to Charles who was standing there, unsurprisingly watching this play out. Alex would have laughed, if he wasn't feeling like shit. He knew it would have been bad if he had to deal with everything himself, so he had to show some gratitude. He took a step towards Charles, hugging him for a second before releasing him from his hold. "Thank you for staying. I owe you one." He whispered, giving Charles a tiny smile as Lafayette pulled him along. Alex didn't forget to give him a wave either, which brought a soft blush and a dumb smile to Charles's face. Much like what was on Alex's when he walked out of the building. 

Lafayette saw and was going to speak, but Alex shushed him. If Alex answered any questions, he would start thinking about John again and he couldn't do that. Not when his mind was the quietest it had been in days. His brother nodded, his own smile coming on his own face at how sheepish Alex looked. He remained quiet for now, but Lafayette knew he was going to bring it up at dinner. It's what brothers do after all.


	4. text convos & jealous alex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: mention of vomiting.

**theodosiahaha** : Eli i SWEAR if he got on a knee to propose, i would immediately accept  
**theodosiahaha** : should i have u guys wear yellow or mint green  
**theodosiahaha** : OH OR PEACH  
**elizabethschuyler** : theo, shouldn't we wait until he says something to you so we can start planning?  
**mjpyrgdmmdlf** : honestly, i think you would look ethereal in purple, miss bartow. plus, i think aaron's favorite color is purple. that is if alexander told me correctly  
**theodosiahaha** : thank you laf!! it's final, u are all wearing purple! :D  
**hercthemerc** : John has to tell you guys something.  
**theodosiahaha** : capitalization and punctation??? hercules, are u okay???  
**elizabethschuyler** : I second that. are you okay, hercules?  
**hercthemerc** : A bit angry. You will soon see why once John tells you.  
**mjpyrgdmmdlf** : mon amour? did john hurt you?  
**hercthemerc** : It wasn't John, baby.  
**elizabethschuyler** : should we just wait for you both outside of class? after all, we did settle out on a hangout date!  
**elizabethschuyler** : plus, i'm supposed to show you guys what the technology program is building! they said it's supposed to be finished today!  
**theodosiahaha** : hold that thought, eli. if it wasn't john, then how is he involved??  
**hercthemerc** : That's why he needs to tell you.  
**theodosiahaha** : oh hell no. JOHN LAURENS WHERE THE HELL ARE U  
**mjpyrgdmmdlf** : i suggest that he opens the chat soon. i would've already had the problem solved, but i had to take alexander home.  
**elizabethschuyler** : alex never leaves school! is he okay?  
**mjpyrgdmmdlf** : il va bien. il est juste tombé un peu malade plus tôt. il se repose maintenant.  
**elizabethschuyler** : oh, no. j'espère qu'il se sent mieux. je pense à lui.  
**theodosiahaha** : um hi i'm sorry for being so uneducated, but can someone fill me in <3  
**jacklaurens** : can you guys stop blowing up my phone while i'm in class?  
**jacklaurens** : also, can we not say the devil's name here? i thought we had this tlk  
**mjpyrgdmmdlf** : who hurt hercules, john laurens? i'll give you 15 seconds to respond.  
**jacklaurens** : i don't think it was intentional, plus herc came at me first  
**mjpyrgdmmdlf** : ten more seconds.  
**jacklaurens** : she's new and really sweet. I promise if she knew you, she would have stopped herself. she is from new york city  
**mjpyrgdmmdlf** : five.  
**jacklaurens** : maria reynolds  
**jacklaurens** : but herc was the one who assumed that we are dating  
**hercthemerc** : Because you both had heart eyes for each other and were holding hands!  
**theodosiahaha** : john laurens. u did not get a girlfriend and then keep it a secret from us  
**elizabethschuyler** : i really hope he didn't. we have to throw a celebration! especially for john! he's the one who is completely against dating in college!  
**jacklaurens** : first, today is literally her first day. second, i am not against dating in college. there are just better things to do  
**mjpyrgdmmdlf** : since we are all hanging out today, invite her. i would like to meet the one who upset my hercules.  
**jacklaurens** : you aren't serious  
**mjpyrgdmmdlf** : morte. are we still meeting around six, eliza?  
**elizabethschuyler** : yes, at the technology center. mom is making homemade pizza for dinner!  
**theodosiahaha** : okay!! i am going to go get ready!! i might see the loml still hanging around the school later ;)  
**hercthemerc** : I'm picking up laf first and then the rest of y'all.  
**jacklaurens** : since i have to bring maria and the two of you aren't on speaking terms, i'll drive us.  
**hercthemerc** : Sounds perfect.  
**elizabethschuyler** : okay haha XD see everyone soon!!

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **tjeffs** : Hamilton, you missed debate. It was boring, not hearing your annoying voice.  
**jamesmads** : It was also sad, because I didn't get to wipe Tom's tears away.  
**tjeffs** : Strange too, since Lee missed like half of the period.  
**jamesmads** : I didn't notice, I was too busy staring at you. You didn't ask him where he was?  
**tjeffs** : Of course not. There were other important matters to tend to. Like, reserving dinner at our favorite place.  
**jamesmads** : Really, Tommy? I might have to gift you a little surprise once our plans are finished.  
**alexham** : i have already thrown up today. please not again  
**tjeffs** : There you are, Hammy. What happened?  
**a.burr** : when I saw him, he was speaking to charles lee. he was as pale as a ghost though. then, i checked up on him and he threw up.  
**jamesmads** : Is that so? Alex, what happened?  
**alexham** : i have been living on twinkies and coffee this entire week. it was bound to catch up with me some day  
**a.burr** : don't tell me you've still been google searching?  
**tjeffs** Hammy, don't you think you have been thinking about the kiss, because I don't know.. You like him?  
**alexham** : no, that can't be it. like, it seriously can't  
**jamesmads** : If he does, he needs to end that pronto. I saw our John Laurens with a very pretty girl. I think she's new. Maria Reynolds?  
**tjeffs** : Maria Reynolds? She is definitely new. I would've remembered that name. It flows very nicely.  
**jamesmads** : Better than mine, Tommy?  
**tjeffs** : Nobody is better than you at anything. My Honey Bunch Sugar Pumpkin Pie.  
**alexham** : oh god i am going to be sick  
**a.burr** : i second that.  
**tjeffs** : Are we still going to see the technology's center "time machine"? I highly doubt it works, but I would like to see their faces when it fails.  
**a.burr** : i get off around five. so i can just meet you guys up here?  
**tjeffs** : Perfect, Burr. As I said earlier, I made reservations for dinner. You two included.  
**jamesmads** : Alex, are you still up for our hang out?  
**a.burr** : please say yes. i can't be stuck with them by myself.  
**tjeffs** : I am also buying, so Hamilton better say yes.  
**alexham** : sorry, was talking to mom. yeah, i'll come. can someone pick me up? i still feel like shit  
**tjeffs** : Yes, Jeff and I will be there around 5:30.  
**alexham** : okay cool. please don't be all lovey dovey. i'm still trying to remain alive until the end of the semester  
**jamesmads** : I have a strong feeling that you will be in the same spot we are in soon, Alex.  
**a.burr** : wait, you are psychic, j? tell me my future.  
**jamesmads** : My crystal ball told me that you need to, politely speaking, shut the fuck up.  
**tjeffs** : It is so sexy when you talk like that, my handsome man.  
**alexham** : call me when you are here. i will be dry heaving in the meantime  
**jamesmads** : Shall I give you your treat before dinner, Tommy? ;)  
**tjeffs** : Yes, don't forget the whipped cream, Mr. Madison. 

***a.burr has left the chat*** ***alexham has left the chat***

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **unknown** : maria?  
**mariareynolds** : um hello!!! who is this? haha, i am sorry i don't have ur number saved  
**unknown** : fuck, my bad. this is john laurens, the guy who showed you to english?  
**mariareynolds** : johnny!!! hi!!1 what's up? i wasn't expecting u to text so soon  
**mariareynolds** : not that i mind it of course!! i just thought u would be busy  
**jacklaurens** : haha, no no. i actually wanted to ask you something.  
**mariareynolds** : oh sure!! i'm getting nervous, is that weird!!!!!  
**jacklaurens** : no, it isn't. and believe me, i am also nervous. my hands won't stop sweating  
**jacklaurens** : anyway, tonite my friends and i were going to check out what the technology center is building  
**jacklaurens** : dinner is homemade pizza at my friend's parents house  
**jacklaurens** : god, this sounds so nerdy. i'm sorry, forget i said anything  
**mariareynolds** : NO plz i would love to come! what time should i get ready?  
**jacklaurens** : wait, i wasn't expecting you to say yes  
**mariareynolds** : Johnny!!! come back to earth!! plz!! what time should i get ready?  
**jacklaurens** : fuck fuck i'm sorry again. around 5:30?  
**mariareynolds** : sounds lovely, cutie!! i'll be ready by 5:15 :)  
**jacklaurens** : cutie?  
**mariareynolds** : HAHAHA ok see you around five johnny!! bye!!  
**jacklaurens** : bye, beautiful.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone, according to their parties, got ready for their plans. John, being very excited for their night ahead. While Alex laid his head on Martha's lap, hoping that the nauseous feeling in his stomach would subside before Jefferson picked him up. 

Neither of them thinking about what would be happening later on in the technology lab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a filler before the big time swap!! i'm so excited, i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.  
> see you soon :)


	5. moving forward

As John was getting ready, Maria had sent him her address with a cute smiley and a red heart emoji, which made his heart leap. He didn't really know why Maria had such a big effect on him. It had been years, since his heart had scared him like this. The last cause of it being because of a guy named George, dark brown hair and baby blue eyes. George wasn't just a guy though. He was one of John's best friends in South Carolina at the time, the two of them doing everything together. It was one random day when they were playing football after practice in John's backyard, the sun was shining down on them and sweat was gliding down their foreheads. George was down by two. If he could pass John and make it to the other side of the yard, he would finally win. John's eyes were focused on his best friend at the time, lowering his stance so he would be prepared at all times. George took a step to the right before moving left and running past John, making his way to the other side of the yard before dropping the football on the grass and proceeding to do a victory dance. "Take that, Laurens! Bow down to your king."

"King, my ass. We need to have a rematch." John was getting in the same position he was in previously, digging his tennis shoes in the grass so he wouldn't slip. There was no way he would be known as a loser to his best friend. Especially when George's victory dance was something comparable to the running man and something that would be done in a pool. John needed to put a stop to that and it needed to be immediate.

George rolled his eyes, picking up the football and cradling it like a baby. "Let's make it more interesting. A bet?" His blue eyes sparkled when they went to John, whose heart felt as if it would jump out of his chest. John nodded as he cleared his throat, looking away as he tried to figure out why he was feeling like this. He had been feeling this way about his best friend for months and nothing he'd do would make it go away. He shook it off and directed his gaze at George, who was staring at him fully concerned since John hadn't responded. Slowly placing the football on the grass, George took a few steps in front of his best friend before kneeling down and taking John's face in his hands. "Hey, pretty boy. What's wrong?"

John shook his head and tried to move it from George's grasp, but he knew how stubborn George was and how John would never succeed if he was going against him. Letting out a sigh, John finally stared back to where his friend was waiting. Blue eyes swirling with emotions that John never even seen before inside of them. He could tell all the feelings that were going through George's mind because of those eyes. However, what John couldn't tell was why both him and George were leaning in. His eyes traveled to George's lips and back up to where they were before, while George's remained on John's eyes, watching how they flickered between his own features. His heart felt like it was deep down in his stomach, the more they inched together. It had been a minute as they sat there, their breath intertwining with one another before John completed the space between the two of them. 

The kiss between the two of them was innocent, causing the slight bit of fireworks to go off in John's brain and lasted a few seconds before George pulled away. His eyes stayed close, shaking his head as he went up to his feet again. "I have to go." George's tone was quiet and his eyes were distant, trying to gather all of his things in a hurry.

"You're leaving.. after that? George, come on. Let's talk about this." John was trying to be rational, not wanting to lose his best friend over something so tiny. Him and George were like two peas in a pod and if John were to lose him, he wouldn't know what he would do. He stood up to reach out for George's hand, to keep him there so he knew that he didn't make a mistake by following his instincts. By thinking that George wanted the kiss just as much as he did.

George turned around to face his best friend, taking John's hand in his own and squeezing it. He brought it up to his lips and left a small kiss on the back of it, letting it drop back down to John's side with a soft smile. "I'll see you around, pretty boy." John watched his best friend's back as George made his way to his white Impala, without giving one more glance to his best friend.

That was a lie. John never did see him around and of course, he looked. He asked everyone who knew him if they knew where he had went, but all he got were shrugs and "No, I'm sorry"'s. He asked them every day, thinking that George would have to update someone on his whereabouts but they never came. Eventually, he got tired of asking, knowing that the answers were always going to remain the same. There was no point for him to talk if he didn't get to talk to George, so he talked less. There was no point going to football if George wasn't playing with him, so he quit. There was no point being involved in other events if George wasn't there to encourage him, so he just went home. It was at that point that he made a vow to never fall for someone so close to him. Someone who would find out everything about him, just to leave him in the end.

Henry Laurens noticed. He noticed how he had to wipe John's tears away every night. He noticed how he had to get John to talk rather than him doing it willingly. He noticed how John's football jersey stayed on the back of the kitchen chair, while his cleats had old dirt caking around the toe. Henry had wanted to get out, noting how his kids were growing up to be their own person and how South Carolina wouldn't be the place for that. This happening to John was the breaking point, however. John was the only reason why he was continuing to stay, but if his oldest pride and joy wasn't happy here, then he wouldn't be either. So he made everyone pack up and they made their way to Virginia, knowing this change would be good for all of them. 

And it was good. Everything was going smoothly with some minor Alexander Hamilton sized bumps in his road, but smooth nonetheless. Plus, there was now Maria Reynolds. John knew nothing could happen between the two of them, but he knew that a little crush wouldn't hurt anybody. Just as long as he stayed to himself and didn't act on it, there would be nothing to worry about. Although, with several more glances at the last message she sent him, John wasn't really sure if he could follow through with his words. She showed no comparisons to George, which was a good thing. Any comparisons to his ex-best friend would be a no-go, but she was already succeeding his expectations and it made a wide smile grace his face.

Once he finished getting ready, he said goodbye to his siblings and gave a big hug to his dad, letting him know that he would be back after dinner. Henry could tell John was over the moon, but he decided not to speak on it, afraid that he could jinx the happiness that his oldest was feeling. "Be careful, son. And be sure to tell me about your date once it's all finished."

"It's not a date!" John's entire face turned red as he grabbed the keys to his car, not giving his father any more room to speak again. He really didn't want to show up to Maria's house with a red face and her questioning if he was sick again.

John got into his beaten up truck and made his way to Maria's house, blasting some feel good tunes and singing along with them, praying he wouldn't make a fool out of himself.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ride to Maria's house went perfectly as well as the way to the university. John, no longer belting along to the happy music since Maria's voice to the place of it. When she first got in the car, John couldn't take his eyes off of her. Her hair was put in a side braid and seemingly a bit more makeup, although John thought she didn't need any at all. The two were staring at each other before John faced forward and continued to drive. Maria didn't say anything about the situation, but rather about how her day went after John left. Since she had three more classes after their English class, she let him know proudly that she found her other ones by herself. He smiled at her tone and pulled into the school's parking lot, right next to Hercules's car. John turned off the car and got out of the car, going to open the other side with a bow. "After you, m'lady."

"Thank you, Johnny boy." Maria's smile matched the one that was on John's features, stepping down from the truck with John's help. The blush on her cheeks very prominent, but John wasn't paying attention to that as he looked at her. His eyes were drawn to her smile.

Gagging noises were heard from the other side of them and as both of their gazes shifted to where the sound was coming from, John's smile fell straight away. There was Thomas Jefferson holding hands with James Madison as he gagged, Lafayette glaring at John, Hercules not looking amused, Eliza wide eyed at what was happening, Theodosia staring at Aaron Burr, and Aaron Burr talking to.. Alexander Hamilton.

John blinked a couple of more times at what he saw, hoping that he was just imagining his enemy. But after the tenth blink and a tug on his hand, he knew that his eyes were not playing a trick on him and this was, in fact, reality. Maria obviously got tired of waiting and decided to introduce herself to everyone, never losing her friendly tone. Even with Hercules.

"Glad you could join us, John Laurens. We were all just about to head inside, because of your-- tardiness." Lafayette spoke hesitantly, eyeing Maria with caution, not knowing what she was able to do.

Maria was making small talk with Theodosia, whose face was plastered with fake enjoyment since the girl before her ruined her plans. John saw Lafayette's look along with Theodosia's masked anger and he took Maria's hand in his own, intertwining their fingers together in a way to distract her. "Are you ready, my lady?"

Thomas, James, and Aaron looked over at Alex who was turning pale in the face and all of them rushed over to him. Lafayette's senses perked up and noticed how sick Alex looked within a second, so he went to go check on him. The others knew it wasn't any of their business, but it didn't stop them from being nosy. John had no clue what was going on and didn't even know anything was happening before he saw how troubled Maria looked. John's eyes followed where everyone was looking and Alex swore that he saw worry pass through them before John pulled Maria inside the building with a smile.

After a couple of breathers, Alex let everyone that he was okay and that they should hurry in before they shut down the showcase. Uncertain, everyone made their way after the couple lead the way. Lafayette didn't believe his brother at all, so he stayed behind while Hercules walked behind the two of them for extra measures.

They all arrived at the technology center, them and the builders of the machine the only people there. They looked surprised, seeing other people besides themselves. "Oh, h-hi! Welcome! Are you guys here for the showcase?"

Jefferson let out a scoff and Eliza hit him on his arm before she nodded with a wide smile. "Yes! We are! I have been talking about you guys' project nonstop for days." If that was a lie, none of them knew because they started explaining everything with a few occasional stutters. Most of them were paying attention besides Alexander and John. Alexander, too busy staring at John's and Maria's interlocked fingers. John, too busy wondering what was wrong with Alex.

"That said, we would love if we could take two volunteers to try it out? We won't push you too far, just an hour or so and we will bring you right back. A couple of us tried it out earlier and they are living testimonies of it actually working!" The girl was super excited, hands waving around as she spoke. John was confused when Maria pushed him forward to the big machine that had at least twenty wires coming from it and two big antennas at the top of it. 

Hercules started to smile as he gently nudged Alex to the front right next to John, the taste of payback so sweet to him. Knowing that even if it didn't work, the fact that John would be in a small confided space with Alex was enough for him. John couldn't even step back when he got Alexander in his view, since one of the excited girl's peers opened the door and she pushed them inside, quickly closing the door.

It was quiet between the two of them, both of them pressing their bodies on opposite sides of the wall so they could be far away from each other as possible. John heard a loud countdown from the outside, Hercules's voice loud and clear out of the rest of them. He reminded himself that once he got out of this box, he would kill Hercules. He didn't even know what was supposed to happen, but he did notice that the led lights were changing from red to green. Why was everything so Christmas related lately? John took a quick glance at Alexander, who was staring up at the lights. That was before the big metal box started to shake uncontrollably, it knocking the two of them to the ground with John catching Alexander's fall. 

After a few minutes, the shaking stopped and the lights went dark. Nothing was heard except heavy breathing from each of them. Suddenly, a squeak of a door was heard and light took place of the darkness that they got accustomed to. Alex was staring down at John and John was staring up at Alexander, although he pushed him off when laughter started to cut through the silence.

"Guys, I know you both are very kinky and like to have sex all around the house when it's just you two, but give us a break. Our old hearts can only take so much, plus imagine if Frances caught you. How would you explain that to her? Playing wrestle in a closet?" Theodosia let out a laugh before Aaron wrapped his arms around her torso from behind, leaving a small kiss on the top of her shoulder. Her blonde hair was in box braids and in a bun on top of her head, while Burr had a bit of a mustache and beard along with some hair on his head. John's eyes widened at what he just seen while Alex's eyes widened at what he heard. Sex? Kinky? Just the two of them? Who is Frances?

She noticed their confusion and laughed once more, getting both of them off the ground with Burr's help. Her eyes went in a squint at the sight of John, feeling his face and tugging hard on the hair that hung from his scalp. Quickly stopping when John let out a groan of pain, Theo rose an eyebrow. "You know, a warning would be nice. I know it's been a few months, since we last got together.. But you haven't grown your hair out in ever. And you shaved too? Are you trying to do a 2020 throwback?" Her body turned to Alex, pushing his hair back away from his eyes. "You too, Lexi. If Aaron and I got the memo, we would have joined in!"

"What is going on in here, guys? I thought you just went to grab them from their room! Plus, Frances is getting extremely fussy. I think she has had enough of me and Maria." John's heart stopped when he heard Maria's name, his hand missing the way her small one fit in his own. He looked at who was speaking and was greeted with Eliza, whose hair was shorter and above her shoulders. She caught John looking her over before she titled her head at him, a soft smile coming to her lips. "I never knew your hair grew so fast. We just had Frances a few days. And you seemingly never age. Not a day over thirty."

John was in shock. Were him and Alex high on drugs? Nothing that was happening made sense and his head hurt from all the bewilderment everyone was causing. Burr noticed and grabbed both their arms, pulling them from out of the closet and shutting the door behind them. Once they stepped out, that's when they knew they were nowhere near the university. Instead, they were in a huge two-story house with marble staircases on each side and a chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Alex's mouth dropped and John just held his head while Eliza and Theodosia lead them down the stairs with Burr following behind. They stopped when they reached a room full of elegant furniture and all of their friends, who looked completely different.

"Ah! The two lovebirds! We thought Theo and Aaron got lost on their way to get you guys." Jefferson had his head on James' shoulder, eyes glued on Alex and John, a lazy smile on his face. Alex took a deep breath, maybe everyone was just playing a trick on the two of them. Maybe, Thomas and James couldn't follow through and they were Alex's saving grace. He made his way to his friends and hugged them tight, laughing as he did so. Jefferson and Madison looked at each other for a second before hugging him back. 

While Alex was doing that, John was looking around the room, trying to find a sense of normalcy. That wasn't happening, because Hercules was holding a newborn baby in his arms, while Lafayette stared at him lovestruck. Theodosia and Burr were talking in a different corner of the room, Aaron hugging her tight as he pressed tiny kisses to the side of her face. Eliza was sitting on the arm of a chair, checking her phone before she stood up with a bright smile and made her way across the room. John's stare followed her and that's when he saw her.

Maria. She was holding a bigger baby on her hip and swaying from side to side, trying to calm down the whimpers that were heard. John assumed the baby was Frances, since Eliza mentioned that Frances was tired of both her and Maria. Which made him wonder why was the baby with Maria and Eliza at the same time. Did they live together? The question stayed in his mind until Maria gave Eliza a quick peck and John's heart plummeted in his stomach. Her eyes stayed glued on Eliza for a second before Eliza said something to her and Maria started looking around.

She stopped looking when she saw John, her smile growing wider. "Johnny!" Maria couldn't run, so she settled with a fast paced walk. Once she got in front of him, she wrapped the empty arm around him and squeezed for a minute or two. It made butterflies fly in his tummy, even though his heart was stomped on by one of his best friends. "Here you go, Frankie. Here's daddy number one." She swiftly handed the now sleeping baby to John, who was standing there like a rock. He didn't know how to hold babies, so he just mimicked the movement he saw Maria do. John had many questions, tons actually. But right now, he needed to know one specific question.

"Maria, what do you mean daddy number one?" Maria rose an eyebrow before giggles racked through her body, not even trying to hide them. John's cheeks turned red much like they did that afternoon, trying to figure out what was so funny this time. As she caught her breath, she shook her head and wiped her eyes, fanning her face to get some air. She stopped soon after and gently poked John's blush covered cheek. "You blushing reminds me of that first day we met. Ten years ago to this day.. Anyway, Doctor Laurens, you are daddy number one. And, Defense Attorney Hamilton is daddy number two. I know this is still new to you guys, but you would think after having Frances for a year, that you'd both remember by now! Unless both of you haven't been married for eight years and this house wasn't bought by your shared earnings. And we are just living a lie." 

Time stopped when John looked over at Alex, who already staring right back at him. Heads empty, no thoughts, all except 'What The Fuck'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they finally did it!! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. i have not read over it or anything, so this is pure messy brain for you <3  
> have a good day! -lamb


End file.
